


Dragon Age Inquisition; missives

by Ledilettant



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledilettant/pseuds/Ledilettant
Summary: La correspondance des differents membres de l'inqusition.





	1. Chapter 1

A l'attention de sœur Rossignol,

Apres investigation, je suis en mesure d'affirmer que le garde Dominic retrouve inconscient a la poterne nord n'a pas été victime d'un agent de Corypheus/ Orlesien/ ou du frère de sa belle sœur qui conteste l'heritage de leur grande tante comme ce dernier l'affirme.  
Il apparaît qu'il ai été simplement assommé par une tuile tombée du toit.

Agent Ritts.

PS; Je pense avoir devine comment l'inquisitrice se déplace a travers fort Celeste sans être vue.


	2. chapter 2

 

_Je souhaiterais consulter tout ouvrage se rapportant aux us et coutumes ainsi qu'au pantheon dalatien, en particulier ceux traitant de leurs celebrations._

_Serah Lavellan refuse d'assister au bal donné en son honneur par le baronnet Calton car celui tombe durant la celebration de Sylaise , de même qu'elle refuse de porter des talons qui pour reprendre ses mots "offensent Falon'din en la coupant de l'esprit de ses ancêtres"  ou des rubans qui sont "un affront aux yeux d'Andruil"._

_Je répugne a l'idée que l'inquisitrice puisse inventer cela pour se soustraire a ses responsabilités, néanmoins je préfèrerais être sure._

_Cordialement_

_Josephine Montilyet._


End file.
